


Overnight Trip

by brdbee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, more porn??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine that never gets old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnight Trip

Seungri was slighted. He was completely annoyed at the fact that he was sitting here with his chin rested against the rail of his window, staring out at the stupidly beautiful view outside his window. Sure, Jeju was a place that could be visited easily as many times as they wanted with a quick plane ride, but this was different. When Seungri suggested they all share one suite during filming the idea had been rejected. Moans and whines about already having to spend too much time together as it was. He didn't see a problem with this but apparently others did. When he made puppy eyes at Seunghyun the elder had simply answered with: "I want to smoke." Definitely a way to close the door on Seungri’s face. He pouted his lips again as if it would have any effect and followed the path the sun would take as it set.

<<from: TOP>>

Sex on the beach...? ㅎㅎ

When Seungri looked at his phone he knew Seunghyun was probably just teasing him. He loved to watch Seungri squirm... but then again he wasn't anywhere near Seungri at the moment. Just to double check, he looked in every direction before snatching his phone from the windowsill.

<<to: TOP>>  
What of it...?

<<from: TOP>>  
Do you.. want to?

Seungri couldn't help his breath from hitching and he typed a quick reply back. Of course he would want to the question was, could they? People knew BIGBANG was in Jeju, cameras were probably everywhere. And although it was a very sweet notion, Seungri knew it couldn't possibly be something they could do unless Seunghyun bought them an island. _And why shouldn't he?_   Seungri reasoned with himself.  He knew it wouldn't be possible, but they were high enough on the building for maybe something else. Seungri dug around his travel bag for the small bottle of lube he would carry if they traveled— just in case, he wasn't the type to want to refuse any offers from Seunghyun. After making sure the coast on his floor was clear he walked to the elevator, going a floor further to find Seunghyun’s room.

He knocked on the door twice, in the way that Seunghyun knew only Seungri would. He didn't bother on greeting his hyung as he marched inside, fully expecting to be blasted with a cloud of cigarette smoke. Instead he was surprised at the fresh scent, glancing to the double doors that led to a balcony. He could feel a gentle breeze coming into the room, cool but not cold enough to make him shiver. Thin white curtains floated peacefully in and out of the room and Seungri turned to glance at Seunghyun with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a romantic," Seunghyun said with a shrug, closing the door behind him. "You like?"

Seungri wanted to burst into laughter at his question but he held it in, instead walking closer to close his fingertips lightly around the sides of Seunghyun’s shirt. He tugged firmly on the thin fabric, pulling the taller man closer, lips brushing gently against Seunghyun’s. His resolve almost crumbled when he could feel the curve of Seunghyun’s lips against his, but he focused on the task he had in mind. The sun was beginning to set steadily in the horizon, encouraging Seungri to act faster. He pressed their lips together gently, hoping that it would be enough for Seunghyun.

Soon enough he felt the older man’s tense body relax under his hold. Warm hands pressed against Seungri’s waist, pulling him and pushing closer and further. He stepped back slightly with each push of Seunghyun’s palms, their lips locked in a heated kiss. He moaned greedily into Seunghyun’s mouth as his tongue slipped into Seungri’s mouth. Before he knew it, Seungri’s back was resting lightly against the wall, Seunghyun’s nimble fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. When the kiss broke, both panted softly against each other’s lips, a thin trail of saliva connecting their swollen lips. Seungri might have thought before that it wasn't too attractive, but his lips only parted further to let out an appreciative moan. Seunghyun nudged his arms slightly to remove Seungri’s shirt, pinning him against the wall as his palms traveled down his chest to the back of his thighs.

"Seunghyun-ah," Seungri mumbled quietly into his lovers hair, arms instinctively wrapping around Seunghyun’s neck as he felt himself being lifted.

"Shh shh," was all Seunghyun said, his lips trailing heated kisses along the soft skin of Seungri’s throat. His hands squeezed firmly against Seungri’s thighs, tongue pressing flat against Seungri’s left nipple.

"Oh," Seungri mumbled to himself, cheeks flushing, the heat quickly spreading down his neck to stain his skin unevenly. Seunghyun groaned softly when he pulled back enough to look at the effect he had on the younger. His tongue peeked out enough to wet his lips and he gave another squeeze to Seungri’s thighs before forcing him to wrap them around Seunghyun’s hips to hold himself up. Seungri obeyed almost immediately, wanting to believe that he was in tune with everything Seunghyun wanted of him. He giggled softly when Seunghyun brought his lips down again to his nipple, the pad of his fingers rubbing gently against Seunghyun’s scalp. "Mhm... I like that."

Seunghyun’s fingers wasted no time as them pinched the button of Seungri’s ripped jeans gently, pulling it loose. Seungri’s back arched against the wall and he tilted his dead downward to watch as Seunghyun slowly slid down the zipper, giving a surprised chuckle when he saw Seungri wasn't wearing anything under. "I shouldn't even be surprised," he mumbled, shaking his head and placing his hands firmly on Seungri’s hips against to hold him in place as Seunghyun ground against him.

"It was too hot for it outside today," Seungri mumbled, an arm slipping away from his hold on Seunghyun to work on unbuttoning his shirt. He was always amazed at how Seunghyun could stand it. Walking around in the heat, dancing and running during concerts, sweating stubbornly through the layer of clothing. He stopped short before getting to the last one, this was as far as Seunghyun let him go, specially when there was a hint of daylight outside. When Seungri met Seunghyun’s eyes he was taken aback by the tender smile in his hyung’s lips. It may have been strange but Seungri knew Seunghyun was thanking him in his own way. His bottom lip quivered slightly when Seunghyun eased on his hold, setting Seungri down again to let his jeans fall as far as they would without help. Seungri kicked the fabric away from his ankles and turned away shyly.

"So beautiful," Seunghyun murmured to himself as he looked over Seungri’s naked body, a single eyebrow raised, head tilted enough to admire one of his favorite works of art. "You should start walking around naked when you're at my place. Thinking about it now, I think I'll make that a rule. You'll fit right in with all my paintings and sculptures."

"Ahh," Seungri whispered to himself softly, stretching his arms over his head to give Seunghyun a better look. He bit his lip to hold back a surprised squeal when Seunghyun's hand slapped his ass once, palms leaning against the wall to brace himself against it as he bent his body, exposing himself to Seunghyun further.

"So sexy," Seunghyun said quietly, giving another slap to Seungri's ass and watching the maknae jump slightly in surprise. They always enjoyed it better when neither saw it coming.

Before long Seunghyun was moving to his luggage, grabbing what he would need from it and walking back to Seungri, turning the maknae around again and slipping both of the items he grabbed into his front pocket. Seungri stared up at Seunghyun for a second, trying to read what the older man wanted from him before he moved his hands to unzip and unbutton Seunghyun's jeans. Before he knew it his mouth was opening to speak to Seunghyun, something he couldn't avoid always.

"You're gonna fuck me?" Seungri asked quietly, lowering his voice slightly to make himself sound gruff and appealing.

Seunghyun didn't say anything. The answer was obvious to both of them. Instead he pushed Seungri back on the wall, gripping the back of his thighs once again just so he could lift the maknae, keeping him trapped between his chest and the wall. Once Seungri was secure with both his arms and legs around Seunghyun, the latter pulled a hand away from him and dug around for the lube in his pocket. He expertly uncapped the small bottle and tilted it enough to spread some on his palm, letting it glide down to his fingers slowly. Seungri had his face buried in Seunghyun's hair, so Seunghyun took the opportunity to nip and suck at the soft skin of Seungri's neck, making sure to not leave marks too bright because they had filming to do later probably.

Once the substance on his fingers was warm, he wasted no time on easing them inside of Seungri carefully, making sure not to harm him. Seungri's body didn't try to push him out or away so Seunghyun knew the maknae had been having fun by himself. The mental image of Seungri spread on his bed as he used his fingers to please himself made Seunghyun feel even more greedy and anxious to take the maknae for himself again and again. He angled his fingers once he could hear Seungri gasping softly against his hair, feeling the scratch of his bitten nails on the back of his neck and grinned when his fingers sunk into the skin of his back as he brushed against Seungri's prostate.

"Again," Seungri let out in a wrecked, choked whisper, his moans becoming high pitched and Seunghyun would tease him about that later but right now it was the sexiest sound in the world. He did it again, to tease Seungri, to indulge him because he was powerless at times and couldn't say no. The sounds spilling from Seungri's mouth and into Seunghyun's scalp were delicious, urging him to give more and more.

He remembered Seungri being shy the first few times they had done this. When they had both decided to take their friendship into something more beneficial. Seungri had been two years younger and he flushed every time Seunghyun's lips touched his. Back then Seunghyun had started everything out slow, they would jerk each other off, Seungri eventually would put his mouth on Seunghyun and slowly learned how to do it so perfectly that it only took him a few minutes before he could take Seunghyun in all the way. He would hide his face against Seunghyun's neck as Seunghyun cradled him close, pulling his thigh over his hips to spread Seungri open as his fingers teased him carefully. Seunghyun had made sure Seungri would never feel more pain than necessary, giving himself limits and at first he had just stroked his fingers over Seungri's rim, knowing the maknae wouldn't open up to him just in one night.

The second night Seunghyun managed to press just the pad of his index finger inside of Seungri and the maknae had moaned softly both in slight discomfort and curiosity for more. On the third night Seungri had been more relaxed, easily hugging himself against Seunghyun's chest, eager to see how far they would get this time and now Seunghyun wasn't left wanting anything because Seungri was comfortable now, he wasn't scared and focusing too much on how strange it was and he would kiss at his neck between his quiet whimpers and moans, his hand slipping under the waistband of Seunghyun's pajama pants to palm at him and eventually stroke him slowly into full hardness. That night Seunghyun took the risk and eased his finger in slowly halfway, Seungri had moved his hips slightly, wanton as his hand moved faster over Seunghyun. The next night Seunghyun managed to press up to his knuckle, slowly stretching Seungri's tight insides so he could take more and that night Seungri begged for more, and Seunghyun gave it to him. Two fingers pressing inside him, finding those weak spots that would make Seungri squeeze Seunghyun's cock for a moment, the ones that made him throw his head back and bite his lip. By the end of the week, Seunghyun had him on his stomach, lifting his hips with the help of pillows and pressing inside inch by inch. By the end of the week Seungri only noticed a light sting of pain but it made every thrust from Seunghyun feel that much better. When they both came Seungri had kissed him softly that night, making Seunghyun's chest flutter with something new. He gave himself up into Seungri's reward, moving their lips together slowly and when they woke hours later they did it all over again.

Seunghyun wasn't sure if he missed the time it took to get Seungri ready or not. He didn't know if he missed how Seungri would cling to his body as he prepared him. But he certainly didn't miss it right now as he had Seungri pinned to the wall, making him gasp and shake and beg. After he had his fill teasing the maknae, Seunghyun moved his hand again to his pocket, pushing down his jeans just enough to ease himself free of his clothes, ripping open the condom packet with his teeth carefully and making Seungri hold on to him tighter so they wouldn't fall as he carefully rolled it on.

Seungri's fingers brushed back Seunghyun's bangs gently when Seunghyun wrapped his arm back around him and the maknae looked down at him with a fond smile. "I really like you," he mumbled against Seunghyun's forehead and Seunghyun grinned because it brought back memories of their awkward confessions to each other after months and months of fucking. He guided himself inside of Seungri before moving a hand to Seungri's leg, pushing it up and up until his knee hooked around his shoulder, spreading him open. This was the real reason Seungri had taken on so many sports lately, he wanted to be flexible so Seunghyun could move him into any imaginable position just because he wanted to experience everything with Seunghyun.

Seunghyun knew he wasn't going to be able to keep Seungri up against he wall for long, he always became weak in the knees as he kissed and thrust into Seungri so it would only be a matter of time before he dragged them elsewhere to finish. But for now, he wanted Seungri to enjoy everything. He dug his fingers into Seungri's hips, sure to leave marks behind as he carefully aimed his thrusts just so the head of his cock could brush up against spots he knew made Seungri sees stars. Seungri would bare his neck to Seunghyun, smacking his head on the wall a few times but neither of them stopped as Seungri took the initiative to bounce just slightly because it was all he could manage as his nails dragged lines up and down Seunghyun's back, moving to firmly tug at his hair when he couldn't take it anymore.

After a few minutes Seunghyun pressed Seungri to the wall, slowly letting the maknae drop his leg, pulling completely away from him as the both panted. Seungri licked his lips, his palms moving gently to Seunghyun's sides, giving them a gentle squeeze as he guided Seunghyun backward, both of them clumsy in their steps. Seunghyun felt the flowing curtains against his back and he panicked briefly before he remembered Seungri was the only one naked and they were in a floor high enough no one would be able to see them. He sat on one of the lounging chairs that were on the balcony and moved his hands to Seungri's hips as the maknae straddled him, covering Seunghyun's body so even if there were peering eyes no would see more of him than his legs. Seungri's hand gently moved underneath Seunghyun's shirt to stroke his bare skin, making sure not to spread the cloth too far.

Seunghyun was mesmerized for a minute. The sun was setting and Seungri's skin was warm and a nice golden brown, his blonde hair turning pink and orange with the reflected lights. He was beautiful. Seunghyun had always thought that, from the moment they met but it was different every time he noticed the ways in which Seungri kept changing. When Seungri lifted his lips he finally looked away enough, and glanced down to watch as Seungri slowly sunk his hips down, taking Seunghyun back in slowly in a new angle and depth. Seunghyun planted his feet firmly on the floor, lifting Seungri just a bit as the angle of his knees and lap changed and sat back just to watch what type of show Seungri would give him this time.

Seungri was never one to disappoint. Seunghyun knew people often forgot Seungri was a dancer but Seunghyun didn't have time to forget because he was witness to it every time Seungri rolled his hips expertly over Seunghyun, pulling groans and moans from both of them. He rested a palm gently against Seunghyun's navel, his thumb rubbing slow teasing circles against his skin and pressing down Seungri's happy trail. Every time he looked up at Seungri he wanted to laugh when he saw the maknaes shut eyes, his bottom lip between his teeth, and hands bracing themselves against Seunghyun's legs as he bounced fast and hard over Seunghyun. He couldn't laugh though because every time the laughter bubbled up he would let out growls and moans instead. He couldn't deny it felt good. When he could see Seungri growing tired himself, the slap of their skin becoming more quiet and infrequent, Seunghyun moved his hand down completely to grip Seungri's cock, wrapping his slender and long fingers around it firmly as he stroked in time to Seungri's final desperate movements.

There were times when Seunghyun wanted Seungri to beg and cry for it, then he wouldn't let the maknae touch himself and he wouldn't touch him either as his hips have punishing hard thrusts but now wasn't the time for that. Not when Seungri's skin was slick with sweat, not when Jeju's gentle breeze kept ruffling his hair and making him shiver, not when the sunlight was about to drop and leave them completely as moonlight replaced it. Seungri's hips stuttered to a stop as his cum shot out and coated Seunghyun's fingers and splattered against his shirt. Seunghyun moved them to gather Seungri in his arms, kissing him slowly as he guided the maknaes hips further just for a few minutes longer, helping them rock back and forth against Seunghyun's lap, his cock still a blunt pressure inside Seungri that would draw out quiet whimpers and satisfied moans from Seungri.

"Please..." Seungri begged quietly, breathless. "Please give it to me, cum for me..."

Seunghyun couldn't hold himself back much longer after that, snapping his hips upward twice, shaking Seungri's frame completely each time before he came. They both sat there, Seunghyun still buried deep inside, their foreheads pressed together as they panted into each other's faces quietly. When their breaths had settled and it was dark and the breeze had turned into a cold sting Seunghyun moved both of them inside, shutting his porch doors and drawing the curtains shut tightly behind them. Without a word the two headed to the shower to clean themselves up, before Seungri stubbornly tucked himself into bed with Seunghyun because the maknae never cared about wake up calls from managers when Seunghyun was around to sleep against.

**Author's Note:**

> it's so hard for me to revise these things lol


End file.
